


Love Me Some Halloween

by hogwartshoney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Drabble, Halloween, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartshoney/pseuds/hogwartshoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus isn't all that impressed with Halloween, but Remus does enjoy it so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Some Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nimrod_9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod_9/gifts).



> Thanks to Islandsmoke for encouragement and beta.
> 
> Written for nimrod_9 at the hp_Halloween fest at LiveJournal (originally posted here: http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/tag/*hogwartshoney)

_Such foolishness!_

Glowering, Severus watches as Remus, dressed as a _werewolf_ , Merlin help us, 'chases' Muggle children through a 'graveyard', the grin on his face as wide as theirs. Ever since Potter and Malfoy settled in Godric's Hollow, their infernal 'Halloween Spook-tacular' has grown larger each year.

An enormous tree in the corner produces a constant shower of leaves falling onto a large pile below. The younger children play there, throwing themselves into the pile, emerging with handfuls of leaves and flinging them in the air. Ghouls float around the perimeter, some hovering over the entrance to the 'Spooky Graveyard' as semi-terrified screams emanate from the shrouded arch at the 'Crypt of Death'.

"Oh come on, Severus, it's fun. Perhaps the only time I ever get to enjoy being a werewolf. Besides, I've another costume just for you."

"Something suitably representative of the occasion?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

Intrigued, Severus allows Remus to Apparate them home. Remus disappears to 'change', and emerges wearing nothing, but holding at waist height a small, _indecently_ carved pumpkin with a long, thick tongue that's-

Oh, my! That's not a tongue at all!

Severus rather thinks he'll enjoy this Halloween after all!


End file.
